Baila
by HardLohve
Summary: Baila. Una mano tendida, el brazo desnudo flotando hacia él. Lo toca, lo acaricia, lo provoca. Da vueltas, riendo, deslizándose de sus dedos como gota de agua, se aleja, las caderas girando, el cabello cayendo al vuelo, innovación y energía desplegada en todo su ser. —4º Amigo Invisible del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Con mucho amor y nervios, para ti, TentaculoTerapeuta.


Disclaimers: a la inspiración de este fic corresponde la saga fantástica de George Martin y demás agentes a los que el buen hombre haya cedido sus derechos de autor.

* * *

NT: Esta historia participa en el cuarto Amigo Invisible del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Dedicado a TentaculoTerapeuta, cuya tercera petición me ha hecho sudar lágrimas de sangre (y literal dolor de cabeza ha habido de por medio).

Al leer tus peticiones quise morir. Porque ¡no me veía capacitada para ninguna de ellas! Me asomé a tus gustos, e iba a hacerte un SanSan, pero sentía cierta culpabilidad porque no recibieras nada de lo que habías pedido expresamente, además que es muy cómodo ir a los gustos y elegir, cuando se supone que un AI es, entre otras cosas, un reto. (Por los siete que éste lo ha sido). Así que al final me he arriesgado.

Aquí tienes a Shae: sin libros, sin Tyrion, más parecida a la Shae de la serie.

Espero te guste (eres libre de tirarme tomatazos después) aunque de verdad… ¡espero te guste!

* * *

La ciudad ex esclavista se sume en la oscuridad aterciopelada como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho a lo largo de miles de años. Para muchos de los que ahí habitan, esa noche no será recordada, será una noche más, en la que ni las estrellas se libran de la atenta mirada de la luna, más brillante que de costumbre, más silenciosa que nunca.

La silueta de una casa grande en la zona oscura de la ciudad libre se eleva, indiferente a la vida nocturna y bohemia que despierta esas horas en sus muros. Apartada, solitaria, majestuosa. Con alrededores lúgubres, proporciona sensación de seguridad. Y respetabilidad. Una casa con multitud de secretos que tan solo salen de noche, como si temieran a la luz, secretos bizarros, gustos obscenos, actos patéticos, depravados, por parte de hombres y mujeres de toda clase, sangre y raza.

Dentro, en un dormitorio iluminado tenuemente por la luz de una suave vela, de paredes pintadas, pesadas cortinas cubriendo su silueta, una chica observa un baile de cuerpo y carne, sin música, sólo gemidos, pulso sacro entre el dinero y la venta, en el ritual de iniciación de la danza suave. Asiste cómo la del otro lado de la cortina calienta motores, recae en su máscara blanca y falsa, laxas muecas de gozo.

No participa. Sólo observa, memoriza, aprende. Sus ojos de gacela asisten al espectáculo, sin interrumpir, sus pechos pequeños y firmen suben y bajan al compás de su agitada respiración. Aprende. Cómo es la mecánica de la cópula, cuándo saber que está abierta la mujer para recibir lo que el hombre tiene por ofrecerle, el modo en que se humedece, lubrica, abre una entrada suave y mojada a la invasión corporal. Lo ve todo como si de un ensueño se tratara.

Piensa un instante en la jovencita inocente que era, años atrás. Soberbia, ingenua, indefensa. Una niña con déficit de coraje; una cría asustadiza, tacaña con la determinación. Pero su curiosidad fue mayor, siempre ha sido así. Más ahora, cuando ya no tiene nada que perder. Sólo un maravilloso cuerpo al que sacarle partido, flor crecida, dispuesta a abrir sus pétalos al mundo; una cabeza de hermosos cabellos que aloja una mente brillante; una capacidad de deducción idónea a sacar conclusiones lógicas, incluso resolver situaciones complejas mediante el uso de la razón y sin necesitar de la ayuda de nadie. Y ahora, justo frente a ella, está el siguiente paso, si es que reúne el suficiente valor para darlo.

«No confíes en nadie. La vida es más segura de esa manera».

Las palabras se repiten en su cabeza, bofetadas que dejan tras de sí una sensación de dolorosa soledad. A pesar de todos sus años, no ha aprendido lo que significa. Sólo sabe que a los consejos de su madre nunca se le debe hacer caso omiso.

El sonido que proviene de detrás de la cortina son risas, fricción, gemidos de real o fingido placer. Baja los ojos y se concentra en desabrocharse en medio de la penumbra la capa que le cubre los hombros. Al hacerlo, despeja a sus gestos de todo matiz delatador, trata de aparentar indiferencia, con la esperanza de no revelar ninguna de las emociones que arden en su interior.

Lo odia. Sentirse débil, indefensa, a merced de cualquiera que empuje la puerta y la encuentre temblorosa en mitad de la penumbra. Lo detesta. Yacer en ese lecho, el de la inseguridad, la dependencia. De igual forma, las dudas ensombrecen su corazón, hacen temblar sus piernas, pestañear sin control sus ojos.

«La succión es lo más placentero, combinado con un poco de presión».

Arregla el atuendo frente al espejo, ha de estar deslumbrante para su primera actuación. Hoy es su debut. Con una sonrisa rota cierra sus grandes ojos oscuros, aplicándose la capa de maquillaje que caracteriza a las meretrices. Pintando sus tiernos labios sonrosados de escarlata, ampliando una sonrisa para cubrir su tristeza. Perfumando los alrededores de sus pezones, riachuelo de colonia barata que va desde su cuello hasta el valle de su escote; coloreando el borde de sus pupilas, para esconder cualquier posible lamento que peligre en escaparse.

Abre los ojos. Crítica, analiza el resultado. Contiene la respiración y la deja escapar, alza la vista y finge alegría, ensanchando una falsa sonrisa. Las enormes hileras de piedras que se ciernen sobre ella la hacen sentir pequeña, insignificante, una intimidación que, eso sí, no está dispuesta a dejar traslucir. Así pues, armada de valor, abre la puerta que se halla a sus espaldas…

Y la engulle una marea indistinguible de clientes, fluidos intercambiados, cuerpos sudando sobre el suyo, placeres que nunca forman parte de su repertorio de orgasmos. Todos los días son iguales: despertar, atender, lavarse después. El cuerpo, el pelo, la ropa; todo limpio. Todo menos su alma. Una longeva e inacabable condena, fingiendo una libertad que no tiene pero que se afana en hacer creer a los demás, incluso así misma, a veces.

Y nadie se da cuenta de la insatisfacción que porta, ni de sus mayores miedos. Porque aun cuando asegura que de ella nadie va a abusar, desconoce que hay varios tipos de violaciones, igual que violadores. Cede su cuerpo, mas no su alma. Protege sus secretos, mas se acuchilla en el fondo.

«Las bailarinas son las mejores amantes. Activas, flexibles, todo lo que le encanta a un hombre».

Morena, pequeña, mantiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, algo que permite a su espeso cabello oscuro volar por encima de su rostro cubierto con un velo. Viste ropa transparente, hecha a partir de diferentes velos, retales que flotan a su alrededor en una exhibición seductora e hipnotizante en una danza de seducción.

Mantiene la boca cerrada: una mujer silenciosa significa misterio, una luz dispuesta a atraer a incautas polillas masculinas a su luminosidad. A los hombres les gustan las jóvenes doncellas; a menos, claro, que estén en la cama. Ellos adoran oír los gritos de placer, gemidos que les hagan creerse los mejores amantes.

Es estrecha, la estancia; llena de cojines que forman un colchón arrojado al suelo, y una vela escondida en la cavidad de la pared. Baila, ahí, ante la mirada ávida de su público masculino, parándose en la punta del pie derecho, levantando la pierna izquierda a más de noventa grados, para luego bajarla y girar varias veces sobre si misma. El cliente de la noche, un hombre barbudo de lascivos ojos grises, la observa con lascivia, mientras ella continúa ejecutando su danza sensual, dormitorio adentro. Con los ojos cerrados e inmersos en una melodía imaginaria, percibe cada miembro de su cuerpo moverse al compás de forma armónica, como si siempre hubiera estado destinada a ello.

Se exhibe por entera, abierta, coqueta, disfruta con los ojos que no se separan de su cuerpo, siquiera para pestañear. Baila. Una mano tendida hacia el caballero, su brazo desnudo flotando hacia él. Lo toca, lo acaricia, lo provoca. En el pecho, en el cuello, en los brazos. Pero tan pronto como él intenta atraparla, ella da vueltas, riendo, deslizándose de sus dedos extendidos como gota de agua, se aleja, las caderas girando, el cabello cayendo al vuelo, innovación y energía desplegada en todos sus gestos.

«Antes del olvido hay una historia… un pasado el cual sigue siendo recordado».

Sabedora, juega. Inocente, coquetea. Pícara, corrompe. Seduce con arte y talento, con el cuerpo, la mirada, los labios. Lo cautiva con cada uno de sus movimientos. Con un baile sensual. Voluptuoso. Erótico. Divertido.

Pero los pasos que ejecutan tienen un historial diferente. Están cubiertos de polvo, personalidad opuesta y primeras veces. Datan de sonrisas corteses; modales vulgares, de pobre; amabilidad infinita; dolor de desventuradas lágrimas. La nueva máscara de porcelana que oculta su yo auténtico, el disfraz con el que actuar en la eterna función de la prostituta en la que se ha convertido de un tiempo a esta parte.

Mientras danza por la cámara, su mente vuela, escapa del presente, se asoma al pasado. Y lo que rememora la hace flaquear, aunque sólo sea por unos instantes. Alas negras, palabras negras, mensajeras que llevan ultimátum de cobradores, quebrando sus sedosas y nevadas alas de inocencia y candor. Resbalando, resbalando, resbalando cada vez más en el abismo del dolor y la pérdida.

Y se recuerda.

Sumergida en la desesperación, hundiéndose cada vez más en el barro de la angustia. Caminando descalza por un valle de eternas muertes y abandonos familiares, donde el dolor es la guía de sus amaneceres, y la añoranza, el amante que en la penumbra le calienta las sábanas. Se visualiza. Atrapada en la hondonada de la guerra, sin posibilidad de salir, atada por cadenas de hierro oxidado a unas deudas que no son las suyas. Sumida en la desidia de una prematura orfandad, olvidada por aquellos progenitores a los que tanto venerara cuando éstos aún se prestaban a aguantar en vida.

«El olvido es inherente al ser humano».

Pobre e ingenua chiquilla. Doncella en ciertos sectores, mujer de sexo generoso. Los minutos caen del reloj de arena, y tras ellos la vida se le consume, marcada por la pérdida de la felicidad, sentencia a la prostitución perpetua, la condena determinada por un estúpido e iluso momento de debilidad, de aceptar lo que fuera.

Atrapada por el pasado y el presente, por el baile y un hombre, por la inocencia y la seducción, por la doncella de antaño y la experta que promete ser, danza. Negándosele la posibilidad de ser ella esta noche, la idea de abrazar su yo más virginal. Obligándole a ser una marioneta, la protagonista de la actuación, la bailarina de una danza mercantilizada en falso amor y piel.

Sigue actuando, acatando el guión de una obra de teatro, una función eterna. La condena de su Inocencia, pobre dama de compañía. Por audiencia tiene a sus sueños, muriendo lentamente en la butaca de su nacida codicia y su no derrotada debilidad, aplaudiendo su función, pereciendo ante el error de su ambición, diluyendo sus sombras entre los pliegues de tinta sexual del escrito de otros.

Pero hasta que no llegue el fin del show debe seguir en la condena de este baile, ocultando sollozos y fingiendo sonrisas llenas. Tal vez no muestre la verdadera persona que es… Pero puede dejar una marca en los demás, huellas para no ser olvidada, para que la memoria haga discriminación positiva con ella. Lo piensa, lo cree. Así que sigue bailando.

«Toda persona busca el placer para escapar del dolor».

Vuelve. Ríe. Arquea la espalda, se toca y exhibe, realiza un paso de gimnasta. Tiene habilidad. Tiene talento. Tiene pericia, un cuerpo exuberante en el que comienza a sentirse a gusto y orgullosa. Puede seducir, complacer, y descubre que le gusta hacerlo. Baila. El ritmo de una música que sólo ella puede escuchar. Se zarandea. Izquierda. Derecha. Vuelta. Salto. Izquierda. Derecha. Vuelta. Salto.

Persigue una coreografía meditada.

Movimientos que le permiten realzar piernas y pechos. Se deja acorralar. Desliza los pechos desnudos peligrosamente cerca de los dedos extendidos del hombre, pero no permite que estos la alcancen. Él no ceja de intentar tratar de tocarla, acariciarla e incluso besarla. Concentrándose en el baile, ignora emociones recreadas en su pecho, esa misma lluvia de sentimientos que cualquiera puede descubrir si tan sólo se asomara a sus ojos, pero que el hombre desconoce, ocupado en venerar su cuerpo, en negarle confort a su alma.

Los ánimos no tardan en cambiarse. El aire de fascinación trueca turno por uno de impaciencia, de lujuria in crescendo. Él se vuelve agresivo. A pesar de lo mucho que disfruta con el espectáculo, no ha pagado para únicamente verla bailar. Quiere más. Mucho más. La acecha, hambriento, salvaje.

«La danza es un afrodisíaco. Una excitación mental con la que lubricarse».

Entre paso y paso de baile, se desliza detrás del hombre. Mientras baila, el cuerpo rozando la espalda varonil, los dedos acariciando el pecho a descubierto, él se da la vuelta y logra arrancarle uno de los velos que le cubren. Ella vuelve a alejarse, bailando, con un pedazo de tela menos en el cuerpo aún tapado. La mecánica se repite; pasos que acaban en roces, roces que conllevan un despojo más de su atuendo, robos de retales que culminan con la parte superior de su cuerpo a descubierto.

«No uses los dientes. No uses los dientes».

Se contorsiona y gira dentro de los brazos del hombre, mientras él deja resbalar la lengua por el cuello, las manos por sus pechos; arquea el cuerpo contra el masculino y lo mueve íntimamente de arriba a abajo, soltando al mismo tiempo gemidos, jadeos y gritos de éxtasis, uno tras otro, volviéndole más ardiente, más frenético en sus movimientos por ya poseerla.

Sacude los hombros, acelerando el ritmo del baile, y el vaivén hace que sus senos salten. No cabe duda de la fascinación del hombre, que presencia cómo sus manos se dirigen a la zona, los sostiene, exhibiéndolos, los palpa, aprieta, masajea. Hasta que los nota pesados, pezones duros que exigen atención.

«Hay de todos los olores y tamaños. Pero todos son sensibles en la punta y por detrás».

Continúa con la seducción, bailando entorno a él, permitiendo que sus manos se cuelen en los escondites prometidos por su escultural cuerpo. Levanta la cadera, extiende una pierna, un brazo, lo suficiente para provocarlo. Para tentarlo. Para atraerlo hasta sí. Aprovecha la concentración masiva del hombre para ir desnudándolo con destreza. Se echa con elegancia hacia atrás y lo despoja de los pantalones, permitiendo que la protuberancia que los abultara quedara libre de restricciones. Y sale a descubierto. Corto, duro, rojo, irguiéndose desde un enjambre de vello rubio.

Lo toca. Lo acaricia. Lo sondea. Juega con él. Se lame la palma de una mano, moja el miembro para después agarrarlo firmemente y tirar de él. Y él no tarda en empezar a frotarse contra su mano, la boca emitiendo jadeos, el aliento espasmódico, el rostro colorado, retorcido en una mueca de éxtasis

««A mí nadie me va a violar»».

Fluye entre sus venas, la apatía. Fluye como la sangre tras la piel, mientras evoca las lecciones impartidas en la mañana. Entrena. O trata de hacerlo. Repite el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, el de la cabeza, el de las manos, el de los labios. Su lengua juega al escondite en la cavidad ahora compartida e invadida, tras sus cabellos aferrados y tironeados ejercita la técnica, rememora estrategias, administra una batalla de verbo y sexo.

Consiente que sea él quien tome el relevo del mando. Deja que el control lo lleve él. El hombre le agarra de los hombros y se abalanza sobre ella. Y cae con suavidad al suelo, a pesar del ardor del hombre, haciendo gala de su habilidad de bailarina.

Baila y se contorsiona sobre las rodillas del hombre, deja que él explore, entre tanto, las cavidades de su cuerpo. Él usa la rodilla para abrirle las piernas y meter así su miembro en su intimidad. Ella arquea la espalda, gimiendo en voz alta ante la invasión. Enrosca las piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre, en una postura más cómoda, y los embistes continúan.

«El olvido es clasista; no borra ciertos momentos… pasajes que se almacenan en la memoria».

Se contorsiona mientras recorre los brazos del hombre, sus brazos, su musculosa espalda. Piernas largas, que lo atraen hacia su entrada; muslos fuertes, que lo aferran mientras embiste entre ellos. Espada que entra profundamente en su interior, penetrándola y luego volviendo a salir, enrojecido y brillante. Y al tiempo que él la penetra una y otra vez, su mente vuelve a recular un paso atrás, en el tiempo.

Resuenan en sus oídos los murmullos que se elevaran a sus espaldas; esos que confirman que vende su compañía por las noches; cual vil meretriz, se las da de cara, valerosa y notable. Nadie ve que en su mirada se cuece algo. Una tormenta, unos rayos, el vuelco rabioso del tablero que pone fin a la partida del momento.

Destierra los pensamientos. Hace tanto de ese momento que el recuerdo no es más que eco en la memoria, fósiles de un espécimen escrito por la historia y catalogado de arqueología. Aun así, duele. Siempre lo hace, siempre lo hará. La cabeza le da vueltas, siente que va a derrumbarse, pero no puede hacerlo ante clientes. Ante testigos. Ante nadie. Probablemente, cuando nadie esté mirando ya, lo hará. Caerá, esta vez de verdad, y no habrá fuerza humana posible que pueda hacerla levantar.

¡No! se reprende. ¡No! Ya no es esa chiquilla asustada. Ha aprendido. A actuar, a manipular y a mentir. Y eso hace. En aras de obtener justo lo que quiere: una vida, emociones, libertad, control y poder. Y aunque los grilletes son fuertes y numerosos, no teme, pues tiene la solución para sanar sus heridas y hacer desvanecer las condenas. Para entregarse la ansiada libertad, y la paz, para renovar su concepto de esperanza y dicha, para que pueda soñar de nuevo y vivir por y para si…

«No huir ahora. No cerrar los ojos. Ya ha llegado demasiado lejos».

Requiere más disciplina de la prevista, pero, finalmente, alza la mirada. Ojos orgullosos, hermosos, desafiantes. Le sonríe al hombre que se desploma sobre ella, finalizado su momento de eyaculación, y le comenta alegre que las ganas de repetir la pueden. Lo mira (otra cadena que la ata a una condena) y le dedica sus mejores ojitos de cordero degollado, con dejes infantiles y sobre actuados, para que crea que no sabe fingir.

Con la ayuda de unas cuantas risitas más y un poco de persuasión femenina, logra que él le cuente todo acerca de sus viajes, los mares que ha surcado, las tierras a las que ha viajado, los barcos que ha utilizado. Parlotea incluso acerca de su pastel de carne favorito, cacerías, sastres y las ventajas de ser el capitán de su propio navío. Y durante todo el rato, ella no deja de sonreír y de apretarle el brazo, tocarse los cabellos, mover ligeramente su escote, tomando nota mentalmente de todo lo que vomita su boca.

««Nada son una torre ni una cadena, si a un beso de mujer se las compara»».

Ella se gira hacia él, brindándole su sonrisa más cándida. Deja caer a propósito el abanico sobre el regazo, proporcionando a la masculina mirada que la devora una amplia perspectiva de su escote. Es un movimiento premeditado; un truco; un señuelo; una táctica de caer y recoger, obvia y efectista.

A pesar de que es reciente, el orgasmo, él parece ser de esos a los que un simple polvo nocturno no les sacia el hambre por el sexo. Se le van los ojos a su escote más de lo que la brújula tiende a apuntar hacia el norte.

—Llévame. Ella se muerde el labio, seductora. Da un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa que invita al otro a hacer una travesura—. ¡Claro, si eres el caballero que intuyo! ¡Llévame... si puedes! Llévame. —A un mundo donde pueda ser dueña de sí misma. Donde pueda ser reconocida por lo que alcance por su cuenta, no una hija de, hermana de, amiga de, vecina de... sino ella misma. Una tierra donde pueda labrarse una nueva fama, otro porvenir más halagüeño.

««Porque ella era su secreto tesoro, era su alegría y su deshonra»».

Se mira de refilón en el espejo del techo. Tiene los labios rojos, llenos, húmedos, los senos erguidos, apretados, los pezones erizados; la imagen propia de una joven destilando sensualidad. Alza la mirada para sonreírle, y ese despliegue de blancura, belleza y picardía surte el efecto deseado. Él medita. Tan obstinada como la que más, y tan férrea como las mujeres de su familia, se ríe y su rostro adquiere una apariencia angelical.

—Llévame.

Por toda respuesta, él la alza en brazos. Sube con ella al barco. El barco que zarpa a Poniente, esa franja de tierra dividida en siete reinos, zonas vírgenes a sus encantos.

««Las manos de oro siempre están frías, pero las de mujer siempre están tibias...»».

Se inclina hacia delante, una jovencita preciosa que mira atónita el horizonte que custodia el trono, ajena todavía a las costumbres del tenebroso juego que se juega entre sus muros palaciegos, y contempla asombrada el reino que aguarda a que se interne y lo descubra por cuenta de su osadía.

La tarde cae perezosa, dirigida por un sol de oro y fuego, envolviéndola en claros y sombras y en el cálido perfume de final de primavera. No hay prisa en sus pasos, tan sólo el ímpetu del placer que la aguarda, la promesa de un comienzo nuevo. Un viento mece su melena, agitándola sobre sus hombros, mientras más abajo, por sus pantorrillas, un ligero vestido de gasa azul habla de suavidad contra su piel, a cada paso que da, una descarga de placentera percepción extendiéndose en olas por el resto de su cuerpo.

Acepta sin turbación las miradas de admiración que alfombran sus pasos, responde con indiferencia a los intentos que hombres de todas las edades hacen por captar su atención. Camina altiva ante el desprecio en los ojos de las mujeres, sus insultos no verbalizados, la censura y condena con el que buscan minar su autoestima, rechazando categórica darles el gusto de la ventaja sobre ella, darles la potestad de hacerla sentir sucia, inmoral.

««Si muero, llora por mí»».

Baila. Hacia un Poniente flagelado en guerras.

Se ha entregado. Por completo. Su cuerpo e Inocencia, los prejuicios que la atormentaran. Su estilo es sencillo, atrevido, casquivano; su andar, fresco. Si lo llevara escrito en la frente, no podría haber mostrado su profesión con más claridad. Pero bajo ese vestido de joven prostituta se esconde una señorita que ha dejado de ser doncella, bajo los cabellos de pobre, una mente rica en maquinaciones.

Da media vuelta y sonríe. No es una sonrisa dirigida a alguien en especial, ni un momento de triunfo malicioso; sino una sonrisa para sí misma, un reconocimiento de la decisión tomada, la esencia misma de la muchacha. Una sonrisa que no encierra nada engañoso ni calculador. Una mueca que es un eco de lo que se propone a hacer, un reflejo de su fuerza personal, el pañuelo donde envuelve su seguridad interior, marcada por aceptación de las consecuencias.

«A veces, la mente muestra realidades falsas. Porque la vida golpea tan fuerte que es mejor inventar una nueva».

Sin joyas, tan sólo el vestido, los zapatos claros y la leve capa de maquillaje aplicada en párpados, mejillas y labios, luce delicada y fuerte, como una exótica flor del desierto. Sin imaginar que dentro de tres días formará parte del campamento de un ejército, donde será cortesana de una mano de rey, una pieza más en el tablero de un taimado juego de tronos.

Pero la vida no es una canción, ya lo dijo alguien una vez. Y ella necesita de varios ciclos lunares para que la comprensión le muerda, fuerte, dolorosa, decepcionante, para que el entendimiento de la frase la alcance.

Ha desaparecido.

Colmada de traición y malentendidos.

Ajena al mundo exterior y sus horrores, ya es libre, dormida en la más perversa atadura de dos manos frías, antaño estrella, ahora póstuma estrellada. La bailarina que brillara como ninguna persona dentro de un escenario, la que saludara a sus clientes con besos en el cuello en medio de una oscura alcoba, ha partido.

Bailado con el enemigo.

Coqueteado con el peligro.

Atrapada por perseguir un sueño al que nunca debió aspirar.

Sólo en la memoria tiene un final diferente. Uno feliz. Uno que se merece. Uno muy distinto, donde no tiene la boca seca, ni un collar de moratones y eslabones de oro al cuello, ni un nudo en la garganta que le impida hablar, ni el corazón roto. Parado. Por siempre. En una danza eterna…

Del adiós.

De la muerte.


End file.
